ShiningStar - Castelia-Cones
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: Tetsu (Curis) decides to take Ruri (Nancy) out for Castelia-Cones!


_Pokemon: Black/White 2: RuriTetsu (NancyCurtis) Castelia-Cones. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. __**Please do not take my literature!**_

* * *

"Alright, that's a rap! See you tomorrow, everyone!" The stage director shouted through his megaphone.  
Ruri, a dedicated performer, said goodbye to her fellow co-workers and headed to the girl's changing room when she was puled over to the side, unexpectedly.

"Tetsu! What are you doing here? I thought you had gone home for the day."

"I was, but I cameback to... to... Well, I came back to see you practise." Tetsu blushed.

This was something new to Ruri. Did this mean Tetsu liked her?

"R-really?" Ruri asked, blushing herself.

"Y-yeah, and I wanted to ask you something."

Ruri's eyes opened wide and began to twiddle her fingers.

"Um... can you tell me after I get changed?" Ruri whispered.

Tetsu looked at Ruri, his best friend and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Ruri moved away from her dear friend, and rushed into the changing room. As she changed into her normal clothes, Ruri contempulated what Tetsu wanted to ask her about.

'Could it be a date?' She thought.

He was such a better person at their job, then she was. She was jealous. Maybe he would ask her if he could share some pointers. Meanwhile, Tetsu was having his own thoughts. He wondered if Ruri would like where he was going to take her.

'Maybe this could be considered a date...?'

Ruri was so smart and intelligent. She was amazing at her job, and Tetsu was jealous. Maybe he could ask Ruri for some tips?

"Are you ready?" He asked her as she walked out of the changing room.

He extended his hand to her. She took a moment before taking his hand and replying, "Yes. I'm ready."

The two left Nimbasa Studios and shielded their eyes from the bright sun.

"Mmm... Who knew it was so dark in the studio." Ruri said.

"Yeah, but come , I really hope you like where we're going."

"Where?" Ruri asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"It's a surprise, but I borrowed a flying type Pokemon from Elesa so we can get there faster." Tetsu replied.

"Oh! It must be pretty far away, then."

"Yeah, and the weather on the routes leading there are pretty bad today."

Tetsu took a pokeball out of his pocket and opened it. Pidove came out and shook his wings. Tetsu hopped up on Pidove and extended his hand to Ruri again. She took it and sat herself behind Tetsu, rapping her arms around Tetsu's waist to not fall off. Ruri wasn't a big fan of flying. She didn't like the small possibility of falling of even if she knew the pokemon she was on would catch her.

Ruri heard Tetsu whisper something in the Pokemon's ear and they rose from the ground and soon they were flying away from Nimbasa City. Ruri shut her eyes, afraid to look down. She tightened her hold around Tetsu and squeezed her eyes more.

"Ruri, are you okay?" Tetsu asked.

"Um... I-I don't like flying much. I... I'm afraid I'll fall..." She whispered.

"Oh... You should have said something, Ruri. I didn't know. We could have walked there." Tetsu replied, automatically feeling gulity.

Ruri slowly opened her eyes and said, "No... it's okay... I-I know you won't let me fall..."

Tetsu's expression became shocked and he blushed in response.

"I won't. I promise."

Ruri smiled and nestled her head against Tetsu's back, when she noticed her surroundings.

"We're... Castelia City... Why are we going there?"

"You'll see." Tetsu smiled.

They landed beside the Pokecenter and Pidove went back into it's pokeball.

"Tetsu... are you going to tell me now?" Ruri asked, becoming anxious.

Tetsu in response took her head and walked to Mode Street. As Ruri followed, she felt someone place their foot in front of hers and she tripped, letting go of Tetsu's hand and fell to the ground, twisting her ankle in the process. Tetsu turned around and knelt on his knees beside Ruri.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, touching her ankle gently as she held it.

"Someone... someone tripped me and I think... I hurt my ankle."

"Can you walk?" He asked, helping her up.

Ruri stood up and took a few steps before falling over. Tetsu quickly caught her as she said, "No, I can't."

Tetsu thought of one thing to get to where he wanted to take her. He told her to climb up on his back.

"Wh-what?!" Ruri said, blushing.

"Don't worry besides I don't want you walking on your ankle till we get it checked out."

Ruri blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Al-alright."

Ruri climbed up onto Tetsu's back and he held onto her legs as he walked. Tetsu hoped with all hope that she would where they were going. As they nearred the famous Casteliacone stand, Ruri let out a gasp. "Casteliacones! Oh, Tetsu!"

Tetsu smiled. He was glad Ruri was happy. When they got to the stand, Tetsu felt Ruri's happiness. He ordered two Casteliacones and handed Ruri hers. Ruri took a bite out of her Casteliacone and beamed with delight.

"It's delicious! Thank you so much, Tetsu!"

Ruri bent down and kissed Tetsu on his cheek as thanks. Tetsu blushed and stammered, "You're welcome, Ruri."

The two went over to a nearby bench, sat down, and continued to eat their vanilla flavoured ice cream with blue sprinkles.

**End.**


End file.
